


Becoming a Queen: A Sequel to Finding His Queen

by ClarySade



Series: A New Kingdom [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Rey, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Developing Relationship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Ben Solo/Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Maybe Dark Reylo, Mentioned Han Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, New Jedi Order, No Sex, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, OTP Feels, Plot Twists, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe and Finn are Adorable Gays, Poor Han Solo is Still Dead, Read by the Author, Rey Palpatine, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sequel, Soft Ben Solo, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Still Haven't Seen Rise of Skywalker, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Force Ships It, You Have Been Warned, apparently there are spoilers... I was told to put this here....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/pseuds/ClarySade
Summary: It has been three months since Ben Solo's redemption: the murder of Supreme Leader Snoke. Though she and Ben have formed a quaint domestic-type relationship, Rey has been haunted by that day, and a mysterious figure she has yet to find the identity of . Nightmares coming and going, Rey finds the dying words of Snoke echoing throughout her mind, realizing she must have to make a life altering choice.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A New Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Becoming a Queen: A Sequel to Finding His Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi_Rivaille933012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/gifts).



> Before reading I have two very important messages.  
> 1) I still haven't seen Rise of Skywalker...  
> 2) I was told to put spoiler tags because I guessed my way into a major plot point... I guess?  
> (Ask Levi_Rivaille933012. She's the one who told me to put the spoiler tags)  
> Anyways, I'm a psychic.  
> Enjoy!

The sky was still dark on D'Qar, sounds of the planet's fauna keeping everyone asleep. The sun would be up soon, but for now, they were resting. Soft snoring and rustling echoing throughout the halls as the people on the Resistance base slept. Rey jolted up in her bed, wincing slightly upon remembering that Ben lay next to her. She paused for just a moment, waiting for him to move or grunt, to give any sign that she had woken him with her jump. A quiet snore escaped him and she breathed a sigh of relief, softly returning to her spot.

His arm moved back up and around her, embracing her as he slept, and she couldn't help but smile.  _ Even unconscious he cares,  _ she thought, turning to face him, her head nestling nicely against his chest. A few months ago she never would have thought to be with someone like she was with Ben. Then again, a few months ago, she wouldn't have thought it possible to take down Supreme Leader Snoke with only one person as a backup. Things change, and they change fast. Taking a short, shaky breath, she closed her eyes, feeling the safety and comfort of being next to Ben.

_ She was back in the throne room. She hated this room. She hated the creature that had once resided in this room. She watched as everything unfolded around her. The events that had occurred in this room months ago. Ben watched in despair as she crumbled to the floor, crying out in pain and anger, the saber clanging against the floor as she dropped it. Rey watched as Ben turned from her to Snoke, rage burning in his eyes. She followed as he launched into the air, bringing the saber down through Snoke's heart.  _

_ Rey felt a tear slip down her cheek as Ben made his way back to her clone on the floor, comforting her, trying to tell her that everything was okay. He didn't know. He didn't know what Snoke had whispered to her. What things Snoke had confessed. She wanted so badly to believe that he had lied, but she knew by the tug at her heart that it was the truth.  _

_ She pulled her eyes away from the two people on the ground, turning instead to face the throne, trying not to relive this moment again. Why was this memory burned into her mind? Why couldn't she just let it go? Rey wiped her face, looking around. There must have been something. Something she hadn't noticed before. She stood, scanning the room, looking for anything unusual, until finally, she found it. Standing behind the throne, peeking his head out to watch Ben comfort the girl he loved. Rey narrowed her eyes, taking a step forward to identify the mysterious person.  _

_ The figure behind the throne looked up at her, beckoning her over to him. She felt that pull on her stomach, making her almost feel sick as she saw a wicked grin underneath the hood of the figure's cloak. Instinctually reaching for her quarterstaff, she grimaced, grabbing nothing but air.  _

_ She took a final glance at Ben, seeing him walk away. She saw the pain residing in the face of the Rey from only a few months ago. With a deep breath, she looked at the figure. One step. Two. She made her way over to him, every muscle in her body ready to run. Her mind screamed at her to leave, but she didn't. She needed to know why this moment haunted her.  _

_ "That's it, my child," the figure whispered, his voice sounding as if it were in her head. Rey shivered, stopping for a second as she regained her composure.  _

_ "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked him, hearing a chuckle in response. She took another step, almost in defiance. She would battle whatever demon was hiding in her subconscious. She watched as the man looked up further, his face still covered in the shadow of his hood.  _

_ "I only wish to further you on the path to power," he said. Rey stopped, for good this time, shaking her head.  _

_ "No. I won't let you sway me to the darkness. I don't want power." She nodded slightly as if to confirm her own words, before reaching her arm out, pulling for the saber. Something clicked inside her and she smirked, feeling the saber racing toward her hand. Without a second thought, she ignited the saber.  _

_ A large twisted smile appeared on the man's face as she dropped the saber, as quickly as it had ignited. Red light illuminated the darkened space as she looked down at the double-sided saber. She had never seen a double-sided one before, but she knew what the red color symbolizes. Her eyes snapped up to the figure in the cloak that was already retreating to the shadows.  _

_ "How did you do that!?" she yelled after him, feeling the strange pull yet again as she got closer.  _

_ "All in due time, child. All in due time." Rey shook her head, her eyes closing as she tried to wake up. It was just a dream. She had to wake up. She turned away from the throne, wishing away the evil she felt.  _

_ A chuckle tore Rey away from her thoughts. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a hot blade pierce her stomach, slicing through like butter. A gasp escaped her and she opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with herself. A gasp caught in her throat when she saw yellow eyes and dark clothing on the Rey in front of her. She looked down at the double-sided saber, tears blurring her vision as the pain started to register. Her hand shot out and grabbed the saber hilt, trying to pull it out, but she wasn't as strong as the other Rey. The saber was pushed in farther, and she heard a laugh from the girl in front of her as her vision faded to darkness. Soft, yet angry words were whispered into Rey's ear as she felt her body going numb.  _

_ "If only you weren't so afraid."  _

Rey's eyes snapped open and her hands went to her stomach, feeling for a wound, but there was nothing there. She let out a breath of relief, turning so that her face was in the pillow. Footsteps approached the bed and Rey smiled. Ben. She would recognize his step pattern anywhere; his steps still quiet from his time on the Finalizer. She had asked him about it before, but his response had simply been Snoke's name, so she backed off. When the weight changed on the bed she turned her head to meet his eyes.

He was dressed in a baggy tan shirt and pants. His hair was disheveled from sleep, and it took everything Rey had in her to keep from running her hands through it. Ben laid down, resting his body weight on his elbow to be somewhat on eye level with her. She quickly got up to match his position. Not on purpose...

"Hey, Ben," she said, trying to feign a smile. His expression flashed to doubt, but it was gone in an instant. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she hated that he knew her so well. He knew her smiles, and he knew her laugh. At this point, she was certain that there wasn't a way to fake being happy around him. He'd always know the difference between the reality and the mask.

"You okay?" he asked her. She pursed her lips and sat up completely, brushing her hair away from her face. Everyone knew her with her signature hair buns, but she despised sleeping in them. She would always wake up the next morning with a headache, so she started leaving her hair down around the Resistance base. Rey turned to face Ben again.

"No, I'm not," she finally said. Rey knew there would be no point in lying, he'd just dig the truth out of her anyways. Ben reached his free hand out to her, and she took it without hesitation, allowing herself to relax as he grounded her. As much as it confused her to admit, Ben was a part of her now. The past few months had been hell with his punishments, but now that he was cleared of his charges, the two were inseparable. Ben pulled her into him, her back pressed against his chest, and she felt herself deflate, all the stress and fear vanishing.

"Was it that same dream?" Rey nodded. She had told him bits and pieces of her dream. As far as he knew, all that she saw was the moment he killed Snoke. Rey hated that she couldn't get up the courage to tell him what Snoke had told her, but she was too afraid. Ben kissed the top of her head and she melted into him, appreciating the unspoken understanding of her silence.

She found it more difficult, as time went on, to remember that mere months before this moment, he had tortured Poe for information and helped rule over the First Order. Before, he was a man who would do anything to get his way. Now... Well, now, he was sweet and loving and protective. Understanding when something doesn't go the way he planned.

"This is enough," she said, looking up at him, earning a squeeze in response. The door to her room opened, causing Rey and Ben to snap their attention towards the door.

"Did I interrupt something? I can leave if you two were... busy," said Poe, playfully covering his eyes as he turned away. Ben gave Rey a quick questioning look. Are you okay, or do you want him to leave? he asked her. She shook her head. It's fine, she thought back. Go have fun, I'm going to talk with Leia, maybe clear my head. Ben nodded and turned his attention to Poe.

"We weren't busy. Get your mind out of the gutter," Ben replied, his tone adapting to match Poe's playful actions. Rey smiled softly as Ben stood to speak to Poe. She had loved watching the friendship unfold between the two, and she couldn't be happier about it. She knew that the only reason Poe was so friendly with Ben was that Rey had fallen in love with him, and she loved that Poe was putting in the effort to move past the darkness. Rey stood, stretching, as she walked past the two of them, giving Ben's arm a squeeze as she left the room.

As much as she tried to ignore the fear taking hold in her mind, Rey couldn't help but let her mind trail back to the dreams she had been having. She closed her eyes, fighting the adrenaline that had built up while she had been asleep, clenching her fists in frustration. Working with Ben to kill the Praetorian Guard and Snoke had been a huge win for the Resistance, but she couldn't feel happiness towards the accomplishment. It was stuck in her mind as something that should make her uneasy. Why hadn't Snoke put up a fight against Ben? Why did he tell her all those terrible things... about what she would do...

She opened her eyes, stopping at the door, the engravings on the handle causing a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. She hadn't known Han Solo for very long, but she knew that Leia and Han were meant for each other. Kylo Ren killing Han was one of the only things that Rey couldn't bring herself to forgive. Growing up without parents, Rey had always cherished the idea of a perfect family: parents that loved and supported their child. When Ben was swayed to Snoke, his love for his parents became clouded, and though she loved and accepted him now, there were things he had done in his past that were unforgivable.

Rey reached out to knock on the door when she felt a pull in her heart. Something was wrong. Rey, without thinking twice about her actions, groaned and lifted her head to look at the ceiling in frustration. Nevertheless, she trusted her instincts as she felt around, trying to pinpoint the source of the uneasiness. After a second or two, Rey shook her head. Had her instincts been wrong? She searched harder, looking for anything to prove she hadn't completely lost her mind. Then she realized the problem. She didn't feel  _ anything _ .

She grabbed the handle, rushing inside the room, panic filling every inch of her body. The only energy she had felt from Leia's room had come from one energy source, and she didn't like what shape it was in. A gasp escaped her as her eyes landed on the source of the energy. Leia Organa was lying slumped against her bed. She was still and her lips were blue. A tear slipped down Rey's cheek, but she was unable to do anything due to the shock.

Rey's eyes scanned the body, trying to see any obvious cause. Frustration and sadness surged through her mind as she couldn't find anything to prove what had happened to her: no blaster burns, no stab wounds...

"Leia?" she asked, as soon as she could. The name came out shaky and muffled as if she wasn't the one saying it. Rey forced herself into action, moving towards the body, either to analyze it further or to confirm what she already knew; Rey wasn't sure the reason. She reached out to feel the heat of Leia's skin and almost instantly recoiled. Her skin was a clash of warmth and coldness. Rey looked around for anything that could have caused it.

Suddenly realizing that no one had notified the Resistance fighters of the recent updates, Rey wiped her cheeks, erasing all evidence of there ever being tears. She leaned towards the door to try and call for someone to help, but she jumped when a hand grabbed onto her arm.

"Hello, my child," Leia started, her eyes opening to reveal that they were bloodshot. Her voice crackled like electricity in her throat, a laugh in her tone. Rey couldn't move, her body was frozen in terror by the sight before her. Rey could feel the evil intent behind the words, and it took every ounce of strength she had to scramble back toward the door. That definitely wasn't Leia. She recognized that name, however. She had only heard one person call her 'my child', and it was the mysterious figure in her dreams. That couldn't be, could it? Rey didn't have the time to ponder over her thoughts, however, due to the door opening behind her.

"Rey? Are you okay?" Leia asked, worry laced into her tone. Rey jumped up, glancing at where the other, evil, Leia had been sitting just a moment ago. Against her better judgment, Rey nodded, giving Leia a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just wandering. Sorry if I worried you," she said, bowing her head down slightly, clasping her hands behind her back. Leia's expression turned to one of doubt before she nodded.

"It's okay. Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked. Rey shook her head, ignoring the reason she had come to Leia's room in the first place. Now, all she wanted was to figure out what was wrong with her. Why she had seen Leia dead, only to hear the voice of the person that had haunted her dreams for months. Leia, the all-knowing mother of the Resistance, raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Rey averted her gaze, not able to make eye contact with her.

"I know what this is about," Leia said, her voice alive with recognition. Rey furrowed her brows, knowing for sure that Leia had no idea what was happening inside Rey's mind. Curious, however, Rey listened for Leia's interpretation. "You and Ben are starting to talk about sleeping together!" she exclaimed, somewhat excited. Rey's jaw dropped, her mind turning into a nice old puddle of mush. What!?

Leia nodded, her eyes closed as she brought Rey in for a hug. "You wanted some alone time to think if it's the right path to choose. Now, I don't know if I'm okay with my son having, you know... sex... until he's married, but for you, I'll make an exception. I trust you two." Rey sputtered, not fully capable of forming words together. Leia thought what now? It's safe to say that Rey was not thinking about the strange image she had seen moments before. Now, it was a completely different terrifying scenario. Leia pulled back and waved away Rey's sputtering, quickly saying, "It's okay, I understand you may not want to talk about this subject, but while I'm here, I might as well give you two my blessing."

Rey blinked incredulously. Words were now fully impossible, and she found herself staring in terror at Leia's excited face. After a couple seconds, Rey's face broke down to amusement. She respected no one more than she respected Leia, but she couldn't help but notice the adorable qualities her face held when she was excited.

"Thank you, Leia," she said, deciding it better to simply accept the blessing before anything else came out of her mouth. Leia nodded enthusiastically before sighing softly.

"Now run along. I'll bet you're just dying to see Ben, now, aren't you?" Rey's eyes widened in genuine shock before she was pushed outside, the bedroom door closed behind her. Rey stared blankly at the wall, blinking slowly trying to comprehend what had just happened. Leia had a point though, even if it was in the wrong context. She did, in fact, want to speak to Ben.

Rey walked down the hallway in a trance, muscle memory leading her back to her room.  _ What. Just. Happened?  _ Rey shook her head, not able to fully comprehend every horrifying thing that had taken place in Leia's room.

She turned the corner, surprised to find her bedroom door closed. Rey's entire body filled with uneasiness as she reached out for the handle. After Leia's room, she wasn't too fond of closed doors. She reached out with her mind, but came up blank, only seeing Ben's bold glow. She leaned her head against the closed door, simply finding comfort in his presence after the events a few moments ago.

"Are you going to come in, or just stand outside all day," she heard him say through the door. Rey rolled her eyes, turning so her back was to the door.

"I don't know," she said, a smile playing at her lips. "It's really quite comfortable out here." She felt his energy disappear and she cocked her head, turning again to open the door. Just as her hand reached the handle, the door swung open, revealing Ben in a tight white shirt. She loved the way he looked dressed in the colors of the Resistance. She especially loved it up close, which is where she ended up as she found herself stumbling into him upon the opening of the door. He caught her in his arms, taking a step back as her full weight landed on him.

"But if you were out there, I wouldn't be able to do this," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, causing Rey to giggle, wrapping her arms around him as she regained her composure, standing on her own. Ever since Ben joined the Resistance, he had been nicer than she could've ever imagined. Even during the month of his punishments, he took it all with a smile on his face. He had left the darkness behind, and he had fully embraced the light.

However, there were moments where she could see the effects of the darkness in his actions or words. As scary as those moments could be, she didn't mind seeing them as much as the people around them. She knew he would never hurt her, even when darkness overtook him. The darkness was part of him.

Rey felt his hand leave her back and heard the door close behind her. Her mind drifted to the conversation with Leia and she shuddered, causing Ben to step back. Without meaning to, Rey's body drifted towards him upon their separation. Ben's lips twitched upwards at her movements, but his expression cleared up almost instantaneously.

"Are... you okay?" he asked her, questioning her shudder. Rey's eyes fell downwards, deciding which story to tell him. As much as she trusted Ben - which was more than anyone in her life - she wasn't sure how he would react to hearing the things she had seen and thought. She couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite; Ben had told Rey almost all the terrors he had faced under Snoke, and she couldn't handle telling him the truth. She knew she owed it to him to tell the truth, but...

"Leia told me that she thinks we should have sex," Rey said, her hands dropping to grab his. She slowly looked up and her eyes met a look of absolute horror. Laughter bubbled up in her throat and it took all she could not to laugh. Ben sputtered, his mind unable to fully comprehend the information she had given him. After a moment of Ben attempting a complete sentence, he took a breath, dropping his head to look at the floor. Rey bit her lip to keep from smiling. This was a very serious subject after all.

Ben looked up again, this time his expression had shifted from shock to feigned confusion. "You shuddered," he said, raising an eyebrow. Rey nodded, slowly, not sure where this was going. "Was the thought of having sex with me that shudder-inducing?" Rey's cheeks lit up as bright as Ben's saber, and her jaw fell open. The corners of Ben's lips twitched upwards, but his face fixed itself almost immediately. She knew he was messing with her, but part of her felt the need to correct him and he knew it.

"No!" she said, taking a firm step back. "That wasn't what it was, at all." Ben crossed his arms, raising a playful eyebrow. 

"Then why did you have to back away from me to say that?" Rey sputtered. Why must you tease me so, she thought, blocking the thought from reaching Ben. It must not have worked given the smirk on his face. Rey internally groaned. He was in her head. Taking a calming breath she met his gaze. He wanted to mess with her, she had to do the same thing back.

"You and your mother are the same in a lot of ways," she said, swiftly changing the subject. She saw the confusion on Ben's face underneath his playful facade, and she matched his stance. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this, but she did know that she no longer wanted to be in yet another confusing conversation about sex with Ben Solo.

"How is that exactly?" he asked her.

"You both have the impossible talent of making me feel awkward enough to leave the room." Rey planted a kiss on Ben's cheek before turning on her heel and walking toward the door. Ben grabbed her arm, spinning her around to trap her in an embrace. I'm done, just please stay here with me, he thought to her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to clear the air," he said, out loud. Rey raised an eyebrow, not leaving from her spot against Ben's chest. "I don't want us to have sex until we're finally married." Rey's heart skipped a beat at his use of the word 'finally', but instead she decided to focus on the statement as a whole. She pulled away slightly to meet his gaze. She was met with eyes holding only love and admiration.

"Do you think what we have will last?" she asked him, all playfulness aside. He smiled softly.

"I chose you, Rey. Do you choose me?" Rey nodded.

"Forever and always," she said, knowing that her eyes held the same glint of love that he did. Ben dramatically huffed out a breath of relief.

"Good, because this next part would be really embarrassing if you didn't," he said. Rey furrowed her brows, confusion taking over her entire being. Ben quickly answered all her unspoken questions when he pulled a ring from his pocket. Her eyes followed the ring, knowing what was going to follow, and she felt her mouth widen into a smile that hurt her cheeks. Ben caught her attention, pulling her eyes from the ring to his face as he got on one knee.

"Ben-" she started, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He smiled.

"We have what others can only dream of having," he started, referencing their Force bond. She giggled as he continued. "We were brought together by a force that is stronger than anything. Because of you, I found the strength to become the person I had always wished to be. You helped me find the light amidst the darkness of the First Order and made my life worth living during my punishments among the Resistance.

"You brought me back to my family and helped me realize that there were things that I would never understand. I love you, Rey. With all my heart. And you would be bringing me the utmost pleasure if you would please become Rey Solo." Rey was a mess: tears spilling down her face as her cheeks flushed a bright pink due to the smile taking up almost half of her face. Incapable of turning thoughts into words, she simply nodded excitedly, pulling Ben up and into a loving kiss. He smiled against her lips and backed away slightly. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked her. She happily rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course it's a yes! Put the damn ring on my finger!" she shouted. Ben chuckled, his eyes glistening. Once the ring was on, he pulled her into another hug.

"It took me two days to get up the courage to do that, so I hope you appreciate it," he joked, causing a giddy laugh to explode from Rey.

Rey rested her elbows on the counter in the 'fresher, unable to take her mind, or eyes, off the ring on her finger. She felt her smile widen as she relived the moment for the millionth time. She tore her eyes away from her hand and gazed into the mirror, her mind going blank as she saw pure happiness staring back at her. Rey couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy, and she didn't think anything could bring down her mood. I'm getting married, she thought to Ben excitedly. She heard him chuckle in the other room, and her eyes stung with joyful tears.

She shook her head, determined to continue her day. Slowly and carefully, she separated her hair into three different sections behind her head. Keeping a tight hold on the top section, she reached down and grabbed a wrap to tie off her hair into a bun. In the middle of tying up the wrap, however, she heard a voice start talking in the next room. She stopped moving and leaned closer to the door to hear the conversation better.

"-see you. Says it's important," the voice said. Rey furrowed her brows. She heard footsteps approach the refresher and she took a minute step back.

"Rey, I'm going to be heading out for a few minutes. I should be back soon," Ben said to her through the door. She felt as his energy got farther away, and she groaned slightly. She didn't even have time to ask him where he was going. She closed her eyes, her hands still up in her hair, keeping a tight hold on the half-tied wrap.  _ Where are you going?  _ She took a moment to finish the bun as Ben responded.  _ Leia wants to see me. Apparently, it's super important.  _

Rey sighed. There was no way she would be able to focus on doing her hair knowing that Ben was having a "super important" chat with his mother. Especially after her last talk with her. Who knew what insane babbling the woman would give out? Rey's face paled.  _ What if she tells you to have sex with me?  _ she asked Ben, projecting her thought with as much fear as curiosity.  _ I wouldn't complain, much.  _ Rey could practically hear the laughter in his thought.

Giving the mirror a disappointed look, she left the 'fresher and sat down on the bed. Her eyes locked onto the ring almost instantaneously, and a smile began to take residency on her face, yet again. Ever since she had been a girl, she had always just assumed she'd be alone forever, fighting for survival on the dusty planet of Jakku. Now, she was getting ready to become the next leader of the Resistance. She was going to aid in finally taking down the First Order, once and for all. She was the happy fiancé to Ben Solo. She didn't think she could ever be happier.

"Think again, my child," a voice said from in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her attention landed on a hooded figure in her refresher doorway. His cloak was a blackish blue and his hands seemed to crackle with electricity. She scrambled up on the bed, trying to get as far as she could from the person just across the room. A chuckle sounded from him as he watched her actions, and he took a small step forward. Rey felt herself begin to shiver from the coldness emanating from him.

"You're not real," she said, her voice much less confident than she wanted it to be. The figure stopped and she saw a grin appear on his shadowy face. 

"Only half right, there," he said. Rey's hand flew out to the bedside table, grabbing the book Ben had been reading the night before and threw it at him. Just as she'd hoped, the book soared right through him, the hologram flickering at the contact. He chuckled and tingles ran up her spine at the sound. "Smart girl."

"Why are you here?" she asked him, her voice becoming clearer with her newfound knowledge.  _ Ben! Come back, I need you!  _ The figure let out a low growl and she jumped backward.

"Fool!" he exclaimed. "He can't hear you, nor is he coming to any rescue!" Rey swallowed hard, realization hitting her like a rock. She would have to do this alone. This man... creature... figure... He was the same one from her dreams. The same figure who taunted her with darkness. The one who had attempted to seduce her to the dark side with promises of power.

"Who are you?" Rey asked, her voice cracking with a mixture of fear and confusion. The man seemed to pull himself together, all traces of his anger was gone. Raising one hand, he lifted his hood and pushed it back, revealing his face for the first time to her. Cracked and pale skin surrounded his eerily yellow eyes. It took all Rey had not to run out the door at the pure sight of him. Fear took hold like a serpent coiling around her heart and she felt her hands go numb. 'If only you weren't so afraid' she remembered. She had always hated the feeling of fear, and she despised that it was so dominant around this person.

"The only family you've got left." His mouth turned up in a chilling smile. Rey's eyes widened and she felt her blood run cold.

"You're lying," she murmured. "You don't know anything about me!" The man's grin widened as if he found her situation amusing.

"I'd never lie, my child. Not to you," he said. Rey winced at his name for her, and looked away, unable to keep looking at his cold face. "Your anger runs deep. You use it to mask your fear." As he continued talking, Rey felt her stomach lurch into her throat as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Shut up," she whispered, wishing her voice was stronger. The man stepped closer, but Rey closed her eyes, blocking him from her sight. She had to get him to leave. How was he here? He knew she had tried to call for Ben, which meant that he blocked their bond. How could he do that so simply? Was he truly so powerful that he could cause her to see him when he wasn't really there while simultaneously block her thoughts from reaching Ben? He was in her head, she knew that much. He could follow everything she was thinking. All the fear, anger, happiness, sadness... he knew about it all.

"You don't have to live in fear anymore, my child," Rey's eyes opened as the voice appeared once again, this time from directly beside her. The man stood above her, his hand outstretched to her. "I can rid you of your fear. Of your anger. Tell you everything you wish to know. Give you all the power that you desire." Rey narrowed her eyes at his hand, somewhat surprised to find herself wishing to know more about the promises he was making. She screwed her eyes shut, jumping away from the man.

"I don't want any power you could give me!" she shouted. The man's arm returned to his side, but the grin never left his face. Rey jumped, startled, as the door opened behind her, and she turned to meet Ben's curious eyes.

Are you okay?" he asked her, worry in his voice. She nodded, knowing she was deathly pale and shivering. Rey turned to look at the man she had just been speaking to but grimaced when she realized that he was gone.

**_ I'm always here, my child _ ** , A voice whispered in her mind. Given the consistency of Ben's face, she could tell only she was hearing it.  **_ You don't have much longer to make the right choice.  _ ** Another shiver ran down her spine at the threat. Rey stumbled to Ben, her arms wrapping around his neck in a desperate attempt to feel safe. He quickly embraced her and Rey could tell he was fighting the urge to ask what had happened. She felt tears well in her eyes and she buried her face in the comfortable material of his shirt. She felt a hand reach up to stroke her back and the other hand moved up to the back of her head.

She vaguely recognized the sound of Ben's voice telling her to take deep breaths, but everything was starting to sound fuzzy. She felt her hands and legs start to tingle and her breaths came out short and strained. A sharp ringing filled the room as she screwed her eyes shut to rid herself of the spots starting to cloud her vision. She felt herself being moved, but she didn't dare open her eyes until she felt herself sitting on a bed.

Ben sat in front of her, his hands on her arms and worry in his eyes. Tears spilled down her face as she tried to take a deep breath, but the only thing that came out was short puffs of air. Her arms started to shiver with strings of fear and sadness as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

That man knew who she was and could tell her what happened to her family.

That man had enough power to reach inside her mind, cut her communications off with Ben while also causing her to see him just in front of her as if he was there himself.

That man had promised her knowledge and power beyond anything she could ever dream.

That man posed a threat to anyone that she held dear to her.

Her eyes locked onto Ben's, feeling herself calm down as she stared at his loving brown eyes. The shivers turned into mild goosebumps and her heart slowed to its average speed. He sat up taller and pulled her towards him in a hug to end all hugs, his arms tight around her shoulders, trapping her in his grip. She lifted her shaking arms to hug him back, grateful for his presence.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, his voice gentle and soft. Rey meant to nod, but her head began to shake before she could stop herself. His grip became tighter as he felt her move. Slowly pushing away from her, he gripped her shoulders and searched her eyes for something - anything - that would point him to what was wrong. Tears were still in her eyes, but she had managed to stop them from streaming down her face.

"Something's happened," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Ben's eyes glossed over with protectiveness as his grip tightened ever so slightly on her shoulders. Once she finally calmed her breathing, Rey took a deep breath, readying herself for the explanation that would, no doubt, make Ben see her in a completely different light. As she opened her mouth to start, Ben quickly interjected.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, his voice concerned. She smiled tightly and nodded. She loved how much he cared for her, even to the point of putting aside his own curiosity. She reached up and grabbed his arm. She meant for it to come off as a comforting squeeze, but it was more for her than him.

"I have to tell you about this. I'd rather I tell you myself than something bad happening to you later on," she said. He nodded as she pulled him up to sit next to her. "The day we defeated Snoke... he told me something," she started, hesitating slightly when she noticed Ben tense up. Knowing she had to get it out before she could stop herself, she continued, "He told me that he knew who I was. What I would do... Who I would become. He told me that by killing him, we'd only send me on the path toward destruction. Towards killing you." Rey stopped, turning away when she saw shock cross over his face.

So this is why she refused to tell him all this time. The look of shock and fear that would inevitably show. The betrayal he would feel towards her. She jumped when his hand curled under her chin, pulling her head around to look at her. "What next?" he asked. She would have smiled if her mind hadn't been so preoccupied.

"Right... Ever since then, I've had this nightmare. You know about it. I relive the moment you killed him, just from a different perspective, almost like I wasn't really there, just watching it all happen-" Ben nodded, "-but recently I've started to see this... figure. He wears a dark cloak with a hood covering his face. Whenever I see him, I feel like I'm being shocked. Like he's electrocuting me. I never wanted to go near him, before. It was always too ominous. Last night, though, something came over me. I felt like I had to know him. Figure out why he was there. Until last night, he was a scary figure watching everything happen, same as me.

"I walked over to him, and he spoke to me with promises of power. I had refused his offer, and I felt this intense feeling of fear. Like it had completely taken over my body. When I turned away from him, I found myself, dressed in dark clothing and yellow eyes. She - the dark me - had run me through with a double-sided saber and had criticized me for being afraid." Rey knew it was dumb to get so upset over a dream, but she couldn't help it. It hadn't felt like a dream. It felt like something that had truly happened to her. Ben seemed to understand, and his hand reached out to grab hers. Knowing she had to continue, Rey opened her mouth to tell him about what she saw in Leia's room but quickly decided against it.

"Just after you left the room, I was thinking about how happy I was. With you. And the figure showed himself to me," she began again. She stopped herself for a second to point to the spot he had appeared. "Just there. He revealed himself to me and he had the same yellow eyes I saw in the evil me from my dream. His face was pale and cracked like he was sick, or something."

"Did he tell you his name?" he asked, trying to get more information. Rey shook her head, instantly regretting not asking for it beforehand. If she had his name, maybe she could do some digging before he made contact again.

"No but he... he told me something else," she started, unsure of how to finish. Ben gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she let out a short breath. "He told that he knew who I was. That he could take away my fear and anger. Tell me who my family was." Rey had conveniently left out the fact that he was her family, but she didn't think it was too important. Ben furrowed his brows.

"You know, already. Your parents were nobodies. Just junk traders. They didn't care for you," he said. She knew that his words were meant to express his confusion, but they only made slight anger build in her chest.

"Oddly enough, that doesn't make me feel any better," she snapped, ripping her hand out of his. His eyes moved to meet hers and she could see the guilt on his face for the bluntness of his statement, but it didn't help. "Maybe there was a reason, Ben. A reason they left me there. Maybe this man can tell me. Explain to me why they stranded me on Jakku." She was getting emotional. All the anger and hatred she had felt towards her parents were coming out of the deep dark hole she had pushed it into.

Ben sighed softly, his face transforming into one of sympathy. Rey closed her eyes that were already full of oncoming tears. She felt his hand reach up to grab her arm and she leaned in slightly to the touch, welcoming the gesture. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You said he offered you knowledge? About your family?" he asked. Rey nodded, knowing what his next question would be. "What makes you so sure he's not lying to you?"

"I'm not." She lifted her head, meeting his eyes. His lips drew together in a tight line as he began to understand her desperation. "But at least he's offered me something. That's more than anyone else I know." 

"You can't be considering this!" Ben exclaimed, a mild panic creeping into his voice. Rey bit the inside of her cheek, regretting sharing the information with him. How could she have not realized? Of course, Ben Solo would understand the dangers of the seductions of the Dark Side. Rey let out a short groan at the idea of Ben being so worried, but she didn't have it in her to deny his accusation.

"Of course, I am," she responded, wincing at the incredulous look he gave her. "I'm  _ considering.  _ That doesn't mean I'll do it!"

"But you will," he said, his voice quiet. Rey swallowed, the shock causing goosebumps to reappear on her arms. 

"Why would you-"

"Because I know you, Rey. You need to know. You've needed to know ever since you were old enough to understand why you were alone on Jakku. He's promised you knowledge. You'll do anything to get it," he stopped, looking down at the ground. "Just, please don't go too far. This... man... he's tried to tempt you with promises of power, the same thing that Snoke tried to do to me. You can't trust him, no matter what he says. If he's anything like Snoke..." Ben didn't finish his sentence, but Rey knew where he was going with it. 

"He's not. He can't be," Rey whispered, finding herself incapable of comparing the two. There was no way he could be like Snoke. It simply wouldn't be fair. 

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't go too far." Rey nodded, a tight smile on her face as she looked at Ben's concerned expression. She cleared her throat, itching to get out of the conversation that was rapidly heading into a hole she did not want to explore. 

"So..." she started. "What did your mom want?" 

"I asked her last week if I could return to the Finalizer," he answered, running a hand through his hair. 

"And she's just now answering you?" she asked, dumbfounded. Ben nodded.

"She didn't know she could trust me until just now," he said, giving her a knowing look. Rey bit her tongue, embarrassed that she had spoken so quickly.

"Right."

"She's letting me go, but wants you there with me." Rey opened her mouth to question the conditions, but he continued, "Most likely to make sure I don't run off and rejoin Hux and the rest of the Stormtroopers." She pursed her lips slightly and looked away. "I had hoped it would be just the two of us going, but-" Ben's sentence was cut off as the door swung open excitedly.

"I get to fly the Falcon, again!" Poe exclaimed, oblivious to the startled couple on the bed. Finn entered just behind him, amusement on his face. 

"He hasn't shut up since Leia told him," he said, almost apologetically. Poe grabbed Finn's shoulders, shaking him with rather enthusiastically. Rey bit back a laugh and saw Ben do the same. 

"The Falcon, Finn," he said, simply. Finn chuckled, grabbing Poe by the cheeks and kissing him. 

"You're adorable," he mused, shrugging Poe's hands off his shoulders. The two finally turned to look at Rey and Ben, who hadn't moved since their entry. Poe cocked his head curiously. 

"You aren't ready, yet?" Poe asked, seeming disappointed. Rey shook her head, dragging Ben as she stood up. 

"We've been busy," she said, forcing a laugh into her voice to keep from them becoming worried. Poe was too happy to be brought down by anything she was going through. 

"Hurry up!" Finn shouted playfully, walking around Poe to shove the two of them into their shared closet to pack. 

The Falcon shook as Poe landed in the docking bay, and Rey's arm flew out to grab Ben's in an act of stabilization. He chuckled from his spot next to her and helped her stand as the ship stopped moving. She gave him a quick 'thank you' smile before unlatching her grip from his - surprisingly - toned bicep. He returned her smile and gave her a once-over, seemingly torn between sadness and attraction. Rey looked down, nervously, under Ben's gaze.

She had changed on the ship, realizing a bit too late that the thin material of her clothes was too cold for space. Sadly, the only clothes available on the ship were Han Solo's old clothes. No one on D'Qar had nearly enough courage to clear out the Falcon for new owners, so Han's clothes had become a part of the ship. Rey, not wanting to take too much, was wearing a black shirt covered with one of Han's leather jackets. She had kept her white pants on and matched them with a pair of stylish black boots.  _ I don't think I look too bad,  _ Rey thought. 

"You don't look bad at all," Ben said, his voice cracking quietly. Rey grimaced, forgetting to block the thought from Ben's mind. 

"Sorry," she apologized, realizing why he seemed so torn. She was wearing his  _ father's  _ clothes. The father he had stabbed. Of course, he'd be upset to see her wearing them. He shook his head, turning a subtle shade of pink. 

"They're just clothes," he smiled. Rey raised an eyebrow, but nodded, ready to end the conversation. 

"Love-birds!" Finn shouted from down the hall, causing Rey to roll her eyes. "Let's get what we came here for, yeah?" Ben chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the boarding ramp. Poe and Finn were already there, whispering about something that Rey did not have the pleasure of knowing about, given the fact that they stopped as soon as they turned the corner. She narrowed her eyes slightly, frustrated with the sudden secrecy, but the topic left her mind as Poe lowered the ramp. 

Rey stumbled, gagging as the stench of rotten flesh pushed the four of them backward. Her eyes welled up with tears from the smell almost immediately, and she noticed Poe, Finn, and Ben all turning away from the exit. Trying to figure out the cause of the stench, Rey thought back to the last time they had been on the Finalizer, remembering the death of Phasma with Snoke and the Praetorian Guards just down the hall. Shivering at the memory, she glanced at Ben.  _ Phasma,  _ she thought, unable to open her mouth at the fear of tasting the rancid smell.  _ Well, what are we going to do? I have to get on the ship!  _

Rey pulled the side of her jacket up to her face, covering her nose and mouth as she pushed forward. She could hardly see the floor in front of her as the tears pushed to the surface. She continued, not able to afford to have to return to the Falcon.  _ Close the ramp, I'll be done soon. No reason to continue smelling it.  _ A couple seconds later, she heard the hiss as the boarding ramp closed. 

She advanced, the smell growing stronger the closer she got to Phasma's remains. Giving the nearby hallway a sickened glance, she kneeled beside where Phasma's body lay. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her mouth barely moving as she tried to keep the smell out of her face as much as possible. She raised her free hand towards Phasma, putting her mind to work as she focused on Phasma's body lifting into the air and drifting towards one of the escape pods. She felt a pull in her gut as familiar power surged through her, pushing Phasma into a pod across the room. The action didn't take the smell out of the room, considering there were nine more dead bodies just down the hall, but it did help make the stench lose some of its power. She closed the door, using her power to launch the pod as far as it would go. 

Done with Phasma's remains, Rey moved toward Snoke's throne room, the stench becoming much more dominating as she continued.  _ How much longer until we can come out?  _ Rey pushed further until she reached the doors leading to the room that housed the Supreme Leader. She glanced inside, gagging once more when she saw more decomposing bodies spread out along the floor.  _ Shouldn't be too much longer, I'm almost done.  _ Rey groaned as she made her way inside. 

She hated dead bodies, but not for the reason everyone hated dead bodies. It wasn't because of the stench, or the various stages of decomposition. She hated seeing the way the universe treated the body after death. What once was so full of life soon becomes nothing but a pile of rotting flesh. 

"It becomes much more than that, my child," a voice said, bringing Rey out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the man, once again, his hood down and his lips curled in that signature creepy smile that Rey was, unfortunately, becoming more accustomed to. Rey was suddenly grateful for the smell of the dead bodies. At least she wouldn't have to indulge him in any conversation. "I heard that," he grumbled, seeming somewhat disappointed. She didn't care. 

She turned away from him, closing her eyes as she focused her energy on the first Praetorian Guard. All she had to do was take the bodies somewhere that could be disposed of and ignore the eerie man all the while. No biggie. She repeated the process she had started with Phasma, envisioning the body lifting up and hovering over to some sort of escape pod. She felt an odd pull in her chest and she opened her eyes, looking behind her to see the man lifting up another guard.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, abandoning all hope of keeping the smell away from her as curiosity took over. He glanced at her in surprise, the guard wavering as the man's focus was split in two. 

"Are you unaware of the concept of 'helping'?" he asked. Rey rolled her eyes, lowering the jacket when the smell made its way past the defense. 

"Why?" she clarified. He smirked, lowering the guard to the ground as he responded:

"You don't trust me-"  _ Duh,  _ "-so the only way to show you that I'm speaking the truth is to give you a reason to trust in me," he reasoned. Rey scoffed.

"You'll never give me a reason to trust you," she said, defiantly. "You're using my mind right now to make me see you!" He grimaced, turning to face her completely.  _ Now bugger off.  _ Rey turned away, feeling somewhat proud of herself.  _ What?  _ Ben asked her, and she could hear the confusion in the question. She turned back to the man, anger causing her hands to shake. 

"You let him hear that!" she shouted, angrily.  _ Nothing. Just don't like the dead.  _ The man raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you really hate me so?" he asked, cocking his head at her. She grunted, looking around for something to throw at him. That sneaky, little... Her eyes landed on a helmet that one of the guards wore, and she swiftly bent down to grab it. Throwing it in the man's direction, her eyes widened when it bounced off his stomach, landing at his feet.

"How did...?" 

"Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his stomach where the helmet had hit him. She took a step back.

"You're really here?" Rey asked, fear taking hold of every inch of her body. The man smiled.

"Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Rey's eyes practically popped out of her head, flashes of lessons on D'Qar rushing back to her. She had learned about Palpatine when studying what happened to Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine was Darth Sidious. That's why she always felt electricity whenever he was around. Palpatine was the Sith Lord. She stumbled back, not wanting to turn her back to the man who was now studying her with patient amusement. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking. He glanced around, gesturing to the guards. 

"Helping... We've been over this, ask some new questions. I'm sure you have some," he said. Rey looked around, studying the room, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Then she saw it: or more accurately, she didn't see it.

"Snoke," she whispered. "Where is he?" Palpatine turned to look at the throne before looking back at her.

"Properly disposed of. I took care of him weeks ago, figured you lot would be quicker in arriving here," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer if we take care of these bodies sooner rather than later." Rey blinked hard, hoping that it was all just some dream that she would wake up from. She was still on the Falcon, just having a bad dream. 

"W-where is he?" she asked him, trying to focus on the guard again, lifting him from the ground. 

"He kept an escape pod under his throne in case of some sort of emergency. Shame he never used it," he said, walking over to it. Rey followed from a distance, wanting to see if he was telling the truth but not wanting to get to close. Sure enough, just behind the throne, a small latch was open, revealing a rather large escape pod. 

"How did you know about this?" Rey questioned, her voice slowly growing calmer the longer he didn't kill her. He glanced at her upon hearing the thought. 

"Be glad I've blocked Ben from your mind again. Poor boy would think you've gone and found someone," he warned, that signature smile showing up once again. Rey drew her lips in a tight smile when she realized that he didn't answer her question. She lowered the guard into the pod, backing away as soon as she was done. She watched as he did the same, already moving to the next guard.

"Why me?" she demanded. He laughed, causing shivers to run down her back.

"You know why, my child. Even if you won't accept it," he said simply. Rey shook her head, knowing she was only proving his point, but not wanting to accept that he had been telling the truth back at the Resistance base. 

"You can't be my family," she said. He gave her a look that could only be defined as 'are you sure'. She sighed, moving to the fourth guard, giving the other half a sickened glance.

"Why else would your parents leave you on a desolate desert planet like Jakku?" he inquired, moving back to the pod. She bit her tongue, choosing to put her effort into moving the guards rather than argue with Sheev Palpatine, a man who would most likely kill her for making him the tiniest bit frustrated. "They didn't want me to find you. To teach you how to be strong. To help you achieve your destiny."

"Oh, yeah? What  _ is  _ my destiny, then?" she snickered. When he turned to face her, however, his face was anything but amused. 

"To succeed me," he answered, his eyes on her as she lowered the guard into the pod. She could feel his gaze on her, but she refused to cower beneath it. She had to be strong. 

"You expect me to take your place?" she asked, incredulously. He nodded, walking past her to the next guard. She scoffed, unable to help herself. 

"Your parents were scared of your potential. They didn't want you to become powerful," he said. Rey, not wanting to get caught up in whatever he was telling her, followed his example, moving to the guard the farthest away. It took a second, but she happily noticed that the smell was fading away. 

"Okay..." she started, unsure of how to handle what he was telling her. "So they deserted me on Jakku because... what? They loved me?" 

"No," he said, immediately, catching Rey off guard.

"Cool, that makes me feel a lot better about everything," she muttered, lifting the body and bringing it to the pod. It was getting easier to dispose of the guards the longer she did it. She just hoped it wasn't taking too long, remembering that she had three people waiting for her in the Falcon. 

"They were frightened of what you could become: powerful. They did not have the talents you possess and the idea of you becoming powerful brought them nothing but dread." The more he spoke, the more he started to make sense, and Rey bit the inside of her cheek when she found herself believing him. 

"I have to finish this," she said, turning to get the next guard. Rey jumped slightly when she heard Palpatine grumble from behind her, lifting the remaining bodies and rushing them into the pod. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" she asked, throwing down the opening to the escape pod. He chuckled at her aggression. 

"I see the caution has worn off," he observed, causing Rey to roll her eyes. 

So, you told me you were the only family I had left," she started. "Who are you to me, then?" It was difficult to pinpoint expressions on his pale face, but the disgust he felt was clearly evident no matter what color he was. 

"Grandfather..." he murmured. 

"My grandfather is Darth Sidious?" she asked, hesitantly. He nodded turning to face her completely. 

"You know it's true. I know you can feel it," he said. Rey closed her eyes, trying to block him out. The longer she was around him, the more restless she got, but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her chest. She had never felt anything like it, except for when she was around Leia. Living alone on Jakku, she hadn't known anyone who was able to give her that. She hadn't even known it existed until she met Leia Skywalker, the woman that quickly took on the role of Rey's mother. The feeling was much stronger with him, however. The ache in her chest - the one born from being abandoned - lifted with each and every word that Palpatine spoke, and she could feel familiar energy resonating inside him. She had sensed it from the beginning. The energy that helped him control the Force was the same energy coursing through Rey's body. 

Palpatine extended his hand to her, his yellow eyes shining with what Rey could only describe as hopeful. Her arm moved before she could process what was going on, slowly coming up to take it, but before she could a voice called out from behind her. 

"Rey, stop!" Ben shouted, his voice ringing in the almost empty room. She turned around to see and saw Finn and Poe at either side of him. She felt a crushing wave of guilt as she realized that she had been about to choose Palpatine over her friends. The friends that had been with her through  _ everything.  _ On the other hand, Palpatine was the only person that could give her answers about her family. He was the only one who could help her find her parents. He was the only one who had the power strong enough to teach her the ways of the Force. He was her family...

"What are you doing?" Poe asked, panic and fear taking hold in his voice in a way that almost caused Rey to break. Finn moved to step forward, but Ben quickly pushed him back, reaching for the blaster on Poe's belt. It was less than a second before a plasma bolt came shooting past Rey. She yelped in surprise, but Palpatine stopped the bolt with ease, changing the direction so it hit the wall with a quiet hiss. 

"You'd blocked me from your thoughts," Ben said, almost as an explanation. "Thought you were in trouble. Good thing we came, too. Do you know who this is?" She could hear the fear in his voice, and she wanted, more than anything, to hug all his panic away. 

"Sheev Palpatine. Darth Sidious," she said quietly. As Ben gathered himself from the surprise of having his question be answered correctly, Rey added, "My grandfather." She could see all three of them visibly jump at her words, and she wished she could take them back. Was it wrong for them to know?  **_ No, my child. They have a right to know.  _ ** __ Rey turned slightly to give Palpatine a wavering half-smile of gratitude before turning back around. Ben stepped forward, causing her eyes to land on him. She was almost halfway between both of them, Palpatine's hand still extended out to her. Ben, however, quickly matched Palpatine's pose, causing Rey to flashback to that day on the Falcon when he had first asked her to join him. To create a new Order. 

"You can't choose him," Ben whispered to her, his voice urgent. She let out a quiet whine at the sadness creeping into his tone.  **_ There isn't much time,  _ ** __ she heard Palpatine think to her.  **_ You have to choose a side.  _ **

"He's family, Ben," she choked out, not realizing that she was crying until a tear landed on her hand. She could see the pain in his face and she felt herself break at the thought of losing him, but... "He's all I have." She could tell that Ben was only holding it together for her, and it caused Rey to bring her head down, looking at her feet.

"No. You've got me," he said, slowly, as if trying to get a grip on the emotions clawing their way into his voice. A chuckle exploded from Rey through the tears at the pure desperation in his voice. Not to be callous, but simply because he didn't understand. 

"You're not blood, Ben. He is," she tried explaining. He shook his head taking a passionate step forward. 

"That doesn't matter!" he shouted, causing Rey to flinch slightly. He must have noticed the movement, and he took another step forward, calming his voice as he continued. "You choose your family. I chose you-" Rey glanced at the ring on her finger, recalling the happiness and joy she had felt just that morning, "-Do you choose me?" New tears built up in her eyes as she searched for the right thing to say. She couldn't find it.

"I love you," she started, her voice shaking. She felt hope build up in Ben's chest and she realized that the pain she had felt upon being run through with the double-sided saber had hurt less than knowing she was destroying Ben Solo's hope. "But I can't." She took a step back toward Palpatine, immediately seeing the three men freeze in place. Rey glanced back at him, noting his outstretched hand as he kept all three men at bay. 

"You've made the right choice," Palpatine said, leading her out of the throne room. Rey couldn't help but stop when she walked by Ben, reaching over to squeeze his arm. She leaned up to kiss him, her eyes burning from the tears. Even though he was stuck in stasis she could've sworn she noticed a tear slip down his cheek. She turned to follow Palpatine, giving Poe and Finn equally pained glances before moving to the docking bay. Rey noticed Palpatine's eyes graze over the Falcon and she quickly stepped in front of him.

"You're not taking the Falcon," she said, defiantly. He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, almost challenging her, before sighing and turning away. He led her to one of the TIE Fighters. Rey looked up at the ship, giving him a doubtful look. "We're taking TIE Fighters?" she asked him. 

"We could always take the Falcon," he said, mischievously. Rey glared at him, climbing into the cockpit. 

"Where are we going?" she asked him as he turned to take his own ship. He didn't even turn to look at her when he responded. 

"Starkiller Base."

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you!


End file.
